Betrayal of the Worst Kind
by deangirl22
Summary: Background: Abigail was originally stabbed by Pavi for resisting his advances but she lived thanks to Geneco. Since then, Pavi has been obsessed with her. There was the day that Pavi claimed ownership of Abigail, thanks to Graverobber and the months that followed...where will Abigail's tale end?
1. Betrayal Of The Worst Kind

The zydrate gun was pressed against her antaomy. With a zap, she dropped to the ground like a sack of batteries. Frozen for an unbidden surgery, surgery.

Fear spiraling. Repo man approaching. Scalpel glistening, the moonlight shining. Confusion building. Graverobber lurking.

"I don't understand. My debt was paid!" she cries with wide eyes.

"I love you dear, don't be afraid." Graverobber replies.

Her shirt torn in two. The Repo man's scalpel slicing through and through. Her organs becoming skewed, new ones planted in their groves.

Luigi's smirking face, coming from a shadowy place. Paperwork in his grasp, handed to Graverobber quiet and fast. Graverobber signs, the Repo man seals Abigail closed.

As the Repo man retreats, Abigail staggers to her feet. "What have you done?" she whispers as Graverobber cloaks her with his jacket.

Luigi glances at her. "Ensured fun. Perhaps now, my brother will shut his mouths."

"Pavi?! No!" she squeaks.

Pavi appears with a flourish. "Pavi - yes! Always loved my Abbe best. Now your life, depends on you being my wife!" he announces snagging the contract from his brother and hiding it beneath his shirt.

Abigail spun around on her old friend. "Graverobber. You MONSTER. How could you do this to me?" she demanded as Pavi circled her, observing how the two of them looked in his hand-sized mirror. His fingers prodded at her new scars and Abigail zipped her jacket shut., crossing her arms with a huff. "How much did they pay you?" she asked.

Graverobber looked hurt. "Money?! Sometimes I wonder if you know me at all. Pavi was obsessed with you, no telling what he'd do. Couldn't bare to see your face on his, surely you can forgive me this?" he answered.

"You should've left me be."

"Never darling, dont you see? You mean too much to me.."

Coming to a stop, Pavi wrapped his arms around Abigail's waist. "Abbe will be, so happy, when impregnated with my seed." he said with a thrust. "The other women will be sick with en-vy! Pavi only loves his Ab-be." he added pressing his lips against her throat.

"Shivers running up my spine...how could you think I'd be fine?" she demanded of Graverobber. "This is betrayal of the worst kind."

"So bitter, so wanting." Pavi mused running a hand down her arm. "Let's go fuck! No resisting!" He grabbed her palm and tugged her away.

Abigail cast a backward glare. "I will never forgive you for this."

"Goodbye my bliss." Graverobber said softly.

~Summary of contracts~

Original organ failure - heart

Debt - 15 shares of Zydrate stock :: paid in full

Signature: Abigail Nessin

Recent organ failure - liver, lower intenstines.

Debt - betrothed to Pavi Largo :: paid in full.

Signature: Minston "Graverobber" Nessin.


	2. What A Life Now

Abigail's new home - Geneco tower, the seat of power. Often she stood, on the highest floor, staring out the window, wishing she had the nerve to fall...to crash through the window, and end it all. She steps away, from her grim reflection, reaches for her soothing injection. She raises the syringe to her throat, the needle breaks her skin, and the bruising starts to blend. Pavi's hickies, he marked her daily. "This is my life now," she says softly to herself, switching the syringe from her throat to her wrists. "What a life now.." she murmurs, pricking her skin, the bruising mends. Luigi's marks, from lugging her around like a rag doll with a frown. She sets the syringe down, carefully like a crown. "I've suffered betrayal of the worst kind, and now I wonder, is he happy out there in the streets? Does he care that his sister is a treat, a piece of meat, to the Largos and their immoral feats?" Abigail sighs, curling into an arm chair. "Does it matter? Nothing matters...no..something must matter...there must be more..I'm sure there's more, out there, beyond these walls...Shilo got out!" she rambles to herself.

A shadow springs from the doorway, in a stance she knows too well. Luigi's come to visit. "Shilo was weak!" he spits, strolling in. "You're not weak are ya bitch? Let's see - do you still wince at my pinch?" His fingers snatch at the skin above her elbow. She swats at him and a switchblade appears out of thin air, hovering below her ear. "No I didn't think so - you have a mind of your own and it shows. Maybe one day, I'll carve it out and sell it!" Luigi says.

Abigail's eyes dart from Luigi's glower, to Pavi's endearing grin. For once he wasn't wearing a face, he never did when they made love, the only thing Abigail was thankful of. Really, he was quite handsome and there were times she allowed herself to forget, that he was a lunatic, she'd forcefully wed. "Have no fear, my darling dear! I'd buy it back." he promises, pushing Luigi away from her.

"You'd have to resurrect her first you dumb fuck." Luigi retorts, throwing the switchblade at his face.

Pavi dodges with grace. "And I wouldn't sleep until it was done, without my Abbe where is my fun?" Pavi replies."The Geneco interns so high on zydrate that they bend over for you without a second thought?" he scoffed at Luigi. "No it's my Ab-be, that keeps me happ-y." he grinned at her, and Abigail felt her mouth twitch.

"YOUR Abbe was supposed to keep ME company, remember you little slut? My new act?" Luigi responds, returning his focus to her.

Pavi laughs. "No one wants to see your act, they'd rather I hit you with a bat.."

"Pavi shut the fuck up!" Luigi growls.

"I'll go with him.." Abigail speaks up. She didn't want to, his acts were ludicrous and bloody, and he never split the money, but there were days where she swore she saw Graverobber lurking on the fringes of the audience. She was never certain, she could never tear her attention away from Luigi's mayhem for too long least he violate her with a zydrate vial again...but someday she would know for sure, and she'd order a Repo Man to catch him, so that she could have a word with her dear brother.

Abigail had influence over the Repo Men for one simple reason, Pavi was insistent the she get a new pelvis every month, because he aimed to impregnate her and he wanted her birthing hips to be brand new. So Abigail was allowed to chose from whom she'd be receiving the hips, and more often than not, Pavi would also carve off the poor woman's face before the Repo Man stepped in.

"Fine, brother remember the contract - fuck her and I can slit your mangey dick in two." Pavi warned, gently grabbing Abigail's hand and pulling her up. "Now Abbe, let us work on having a baby.." His fingers carrassed her crimson hair, his tongue ravishing her neck, he backed her onto the bed while Luigi fled.


End file.
